Nick and the Explorer
by Swiftaaay
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Nick and his Explorer


_Fanfiction by Swift,_

 _Any relation to persons living or dead is purely coincidental._

It was a pleasant fall day for a drive, and Nick was taking advantage of this perfect opportunity. He looked at his car keys, ready to leave when something nipped at his side. It was Owen, wanting to be pet. "Awww Owie, I'll be back soon," Nick assured as he left through the garage. There it was, the explorer. He ran his hands along its smooth exterior as he walked by, clicking the unlock button on his key. He opened the door, sitting down on the leather seats.

Once out on the road, the explorer started acting up. It was as if it was trying to take control. "Shhh… It's okay." Nick said, lightly stroking the wheel. He pulled into a lot when his car didn't stop. "What is it?" He said aloud. When nothing happened, Nick stretched, and removed his seat belt. He looked around, the lot was empty. He undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He looked down at the opening in his pants and then looked at the gear shift and how it resembled a penis. Without thinking, Nick started stroking it as if he were to stroke himself. He closed his eyes, thinking about stroking the cock of a muscular man. He started getting an erection himself, grunting and closing his eyes. When he opened them, the thing he had been stroking was suddenly… an actual penis? How could this have happened? Nick rubbed his eyes, but things still remained the same. So he simply shrugged this off, and continued. Though now he was becoming more and more aroused by his own actions, he started to suck on the head of the explorer's penis.

The new sensation was amazing, giving his car a blowjob felt amazing, and he desperately needed to be ravaged by a young man worthy of him. He wished some kind male would come by and ravage him. He grunted, and wished harder. "Please…" He whispered. The explorer heard Nick's plea, and took on mortal form, sitting shotgun next to Nick.

"Wh-What?" Nick was more than surprised, but things were already weird as it were. The explorer easily lifted Nick out of his seat and placed him on his lap. He had bright blue eyes and short blond hair. "Why aren't you a big boy~" He said, feeling Nick up and down. Nick felt amazing, wanting very much for this perfect man to ravage him. The explorer climbed over to the back, and pinned Nick to the soft seats. "Mmmm~" He moved down and licked Nick's anus, opening and closing the hole. "Oooo~ It seems someone was waiting~" He purred, as Nick grunted hornily. "Please~" He begged, and gripped at the seats as the explorer stuck his tongue inside. "Hahhh~" Before long, he moved up, and the explorer had Nick wet his cock with saliva. "Are you ready~?" He purred, and Nick's expression told him he was. He made his entry, with a soft groan from Nick. The explorer didn't hold anything back, he started to roughly thrust his hips and go in and out of Nick's tight ass. Only the sounds of Nick's happy moans made him quicken his pace and go in deeper and deeper. "Ah~ Oh god~ Yes~" Nick moaned, grabbing his own erection, stroking it as he was ravaged by his car. Yes, his car.

The explorer moaned, grabbing Nick's hips as he thrusted at a wild pace, very close to releasing inside of Nick's ass. "MMmm~ I'm so close~" The explorer grunted through his teeth as pre-cum leaked from Nick's dick, and Nick's expression told him that he was ready too. "AH~!" Nick moaned as he felt The explorer's hot semen shooting into his ass, prompting his own release, it shot out all over his stomach. "Mmm~ Someone made a mess~" The explorer said, before bending down and licking it off. "Its warm~" The explorer said, before kissing Nick on the forehead, and then again on the lips. "I'll see you later~" He said before he disappeared.

Nick sat up, rubbing his head. Everything was back to normal. He pulled his pants back on, and got back into the driver's seat. He stuck the key into the ignition, and turned it on. "... Did I just get fucked by my car?" Nick asked himself as he pulled out of the lot. "I… I think I was just fucked by my car." He repeated. But he was perfectly okay with that.

 _I'm_ _ **not**_ _sorry ;)_


End file.
